Ryusuke Minatoya
Appearance At 6'0, 175lbs, Ryusuke is often mistaken for a third year or an adult. He has long, dark brown hair which is almost always worn in a low ponytail. He has dark brown, almost black eyes which make Ryusuke quite intimidating when angry. He tends to wear black and shades of grey in regards to clothes. His face is a tad narrow and has sharp edges due to pronounced cheek bones and he often has patchy stubble because of poor shaving habits. Typically wears a light grey jacket with blue or black jeans and a black T-shirt with various designs. He is often seen with his portable game player sticking out of his pocket. Persona According to the writings in The Lesser Key of Solomon, Forneus is the thirtieth spirit listed in the Goetia. He is a Great Marquis of Hell with twenty-nine legions under his command, partly comprised of the order of Angels and Thrones, and appears as a sea monster. When summoned, he can make men well-versed in rhetoric, give him a good name, teach him foreign tongues, and make him trusted by friend and foe alike. Personality Ryusuke is friendly once you get to know him, but he can be unknowingly cold and somewhat insensitive at times. He has trouble making new friends but forges genuine bonds with the ones he does make. He isn't shy in social situations but unless he knows the people around him, he won't go out of his way to talk to them. A pragmatic thinker, Ryusuke spends his time hanging out with close friends and spending time at the arcade. Ryusuke is an arcade fanatic and will often recite facts and gawk about his love for the arcade era especially fighting games. When it's time for school, Ryusuke puts up with it but doesn't enjoy it, especially P.E as he is not an athletic person. He doesn't require the presence of people to keep him happy however he enjoys the company of a group of friends. He often waits for people to make plans as opposed to making plans of his own. He is generally a lazy person. Background His parents moved to a quieter part of Japan driven by a desire to settle down. They used to live in Tokyo. Ryusuke left his friends behind and still keeps in contact with them but will probably never see them again. He comes from a large line of business owners and is constantly pressured by his father to learn to run a business which he has no interest in doing. Because of their lack of things in common and work, Ryusuke isn't very close to his father, but he is close with his hard working mother whom he often confides in and asks advice. He doesn't have much other family save for his grandmother who lives in Northern Japan. He is new to Inaba and recently heard about the murder as well as the Midnight Channel rumor. Thus far he has treated it as a rumor and nothing more. Stats Skills Plot Relationships References *Original Character Sheet